gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Original Song
Original Song is the 38th episode of Glee, and the sixteenth episode of the second season. This episode will air March 15, 2011. Source Source 2 (Air date) Source 3 (episode name) Plot This episode will cover the events of the "2011 Western Ohio Regionals Championship" where New Directions, Aural Intensity and The Dalton Academy Warblers will compete for their entries in the "2011 New York Nationals Championship". Source This episode no longer features Holly Holliday. Source Brad Falchuk has been writing Finn/Rachel and Quinn/Rachel scenes. Source According to MSN TV this episode is titled 'Original Song'. Source Regionals will feature 2 judges, the first is played by Kathy Griffin while the second is played by Loretta Devine. Griffin is supposed to be a 'Sarah Palin' type of character while Loretta is a playing a nun who used to be a stripper. Source The Warblers have Kurt and Blaine performing a duet of "Candle" followed by "Raise Your Glass". Source The Warblers are dressed in their school uniforms. Source Aural Intensity perform "Jesus is My Friend" by Sonseed. Source New Directions sing "Loser Like Me", which will be a group number with Finn and Rachel in the leads and then "Get It Right", a Rachel-solo. New Directions performance involves them throwing a slushie at the crowd. Guys are dressed in all black, girls black tights, combat boots, and teal-ish tops. Source The episode is apparently very Quinn orientated. Her deep desire to be Prom Queen will appear again in this episode. Also her mother will appear again and we find out she was Prom Queen in her High School years. Source Apparently Kurt is coming back to New Directions soon, definitely this season and Blaine might follow because Glee ended contracts with the school the Warblers film at, so it’s possible we’ll be seeing the end of the Warblers very soon. Source During Kurt and Blaine's duet at Regionals, Quinn grabs Finn’s hand. Source Quinn's mom is back. Source It is heard that the episode is going to be very emotional. Source 1 Lauren Zizes is not going to die. Source 1 Source 2 New Directions wins Regionals. Source The Warblers open with Kurt and Blaine's duet. Kurt has the first few lines. At the end of the song, Blaine pulls Kurt into the spotlight which leads into their second number. After the group number they hug. Source Aural Intensity's performance is all about dancing (opposite to Sectionals where the teams were all about singing), its apparently both amazing and funny. Source Rod Remmington was seen by fans, so he is possibly the third judge. Source Aural Intensity attempts to use the same trick they did last year and sing songs that appeal to the judges. The only one physically heard (and performed) was a religious song aimed towards Mary Constance. The order the schools perform their songs in is: Source 1. New Directions 2. The Dalton Academy Warblers 3. Aural Intensity Chris Colfer told fans that they filmed a lot of scenes involving Kurt and Blaine for this episode and a lot of scenes between Rachel and Quinn were also filmed. Source Telly Leung (Wes) was seen in the New Directions Green Room, so he may have a scene with them. Source Pavarotti dies. Source Kurt will sing "Blackbird" by The Beatles as a solo with the Warblers as backup. Source Kurt is transferring back to McKinley. The circumstances are unknown. Source Amber Riley was asked on Twitter who would die and she replied with an "Um, what?" Source Songs *[[Get It Right|'Get It Right']] by'' New Directions''. Written by Rachel. Sung by Rachel and New Directions. Source *[[Loser Like Me|'Loser Like Me']] by New Directions. Sung by New Directions. Source *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. Source *'Candles' by ''Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'Jesus is My Friend' by'' Sonseed''. Sung by Aural Intensity. Source *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and the Dalton Academy Warblers. Source Images 1111111111111.png|The Girls boots tumblr_lgqenmpkXL1qd53kgo1_400.jpg x2_4bdbd85.jpg|One of the Aural Intensity members tumblr_lh4nu1IOkD1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Heather tumblr_lh4nxmvbnS1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Boys Costume - Chord tumblr_lh4o6aVrcH1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Amber tumblr_lh4obiCdVW1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh3sd3qpyE1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh305knVTm1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4ns0XyQV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4nqiixg91qd53kgo1_500.jpg CHRIS-COLFER-GLEE-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg DARREN-CRISS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg NAYA-RIVERA-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE--435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg Jefwr.jpg Previews The Full Versions of Get it Right and Loser Like Me are found Here Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *[[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.']] as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss '''as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Charlotte Ross' as Judy Fabray *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington Guest Stars *'Kathy Griffin 'as Tammy Jean Source *'Loretta Devine '''as Mary Constance Source Video Previews/ Songs: thumb|left|300px|Glee - Get It Rightthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|Get It Right - Full Studio Version Category:Regionals Category:Original Songs Category:New Directions Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Get It Right Category:Loser Like Me Category:Aural Intensity